Dispensing packages, containers and the like have been proposed for dispensing two or more different substances or materials substantially simultaneously. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,539 there is disclosed a multiple chamber, dispensing container and closure in the form of a multi-compartment tube and cap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,553 discloses an effervescent composition packaged in a container having two compartments for storage of ingredients of the composition and from which the ingredients are said to be dispensed simultaneously and proportionately. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 discloses an article for storage and delivery of a two-part dental preparation from which controlled quantities of the semi-solid preparation may be dispensed.
Multi-compartment packaging is generally employed when it is necessary to keep the components of a composition separated until used to prevent premature reaction.
A problem with multi-compartment packaging intended for dispensing and storing liquid components is that following use there is a tendency for one or a mixture of the components to drain back into the compartments and spoil the contents. A further problem is that the user of the package is given insufficient visual guidance on how to dispense the components from the package which can lead to unwanted premature mixing of the materials during pouring. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a package with improved pouring and draining capabilities. Further, it would be beneficial if the package could be provided with an easily operated closure system that could be mounted on or otherwise integrated with the container in which the components are stored.